


When the Sea Goddess Snaps

by musicalinny



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Marriage Proposal, Post-War, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalinny/pseuds/musicalinny
Summary: Was all of that training for nothing?"This is no time to be moping, you idiot!"
Relationships: Noelle Silva/Yuno
Comments: 42
Kudos: 91





	1. ←

**Author's Note:**

> I got so hyped up by Yunoelle that my lazy ass brain decided to bother me with another plot. Again. 
> 
> Tried to change my writing style and failed miserably (in my dumb opinion). Well, whatever. It's still a story.
> 
> Also there's a part 2 (and possibly 3) of this, but I'm still conflicted on whether or not I should post it. Depends, I guess. Hard to keep the characters IC.

The Valkyrie Dress started fading as she panted, her mana reaching a drop to the point that her legs are shaking.

Her throat is sore from her ear-splitting scream, seconds after the person the scream was directed to disappeared in a devil-made portal.

Noelle's legs were trembling from exhaustion and only her anger fueled her to even will her body to stand up.

Vanica's maniacal laugh was still ringing in her ears as she swooped and took Loropechika with her as hostage. The picture of the queen's face, filled with remorse and grief for the Water Spirit's cursed death haunted her mind and the devil's mention of her mother's same predicament in the past made her fists clench tightly.

The fact that Vanica also blew up her own subordinates, the ones who stood loyal to her at all odds, infuriated her to no end.

How dare she do that to her own comrades?!

In her rage, a swirl of her remaining mana was released and she felt dizzy, the water sword she was leaning on disappearing.

"Noelle!" Mimosa cries, running towards her with an expression near to crying, but she shook her head and furiously wiped her face.

As soon as the green glow of Mimosa's magic enveloped her, her legs gave out and she slumped on what was left of the once marbled floors of Heart Kingdom's castle, before the unexpected attack.

They've been training, sharpening their skills and controlling their mana for half a year. She, along with Asta and the whole of Magic Knights polished their magic to reach Stage 1.

"It's an exaggeration." Finral once said, tired from rigorous training. "I mean, all of us for three enemies? Isn't that a bit overkill?"

Turns out, the Dark Triad was still way out of their leagues.

Mother, what would you do in this situation?

A bolt of lightning streaks across the sky and Gaja landed in front of them, body bruised and dirty from battle. Hurriedly running towards the two, he faced left and right, in search for something.

"Where's the Queen?"

Mimosa's devastated face streaked with tears at the question. The Lightning guardian's eyes widened a fraction, shoulders slumping in disbelief. Noelle shook her head and could only look down as he let out a long, frustrated shout.

"If only I'd been stronger." Gaja said, breathless.  
  
"If only I was here earlier, then the Queen and Undine would not have been-"

He didn't finish his sentence, fists making contact with the rubble below him and lightning streaking the sky continuously in his remorse.

Shakily standing up, Noelle gave Mimosa a small smile and stood up. The Vermillion wiped her tear-streaked face and stood to follow her.

"First, we have to see if there are people injured. Gaja's beat up, so the enemy probably has underlings as powerful as Squad Captains." She explained, walking beside Mimosa through the debris of the castle walls and outside. Both took the time to replenish their mana, because who knows what kind of enemy is wreaking havoc over there?

The outside was no welcoming sight.

"No way..." the girl beside her muttered, squeezing her shoulder in shock.

Houses were ruined and fields were ravaged. Trees were cut and a circular portion of the forest was licked in a huge spiral of fire emanating a mana the two recognized.

They look at each other. "Leopold."

Running down to the town, they ran into Luck, Rill, Leopold and another woman. Her chest swelled in joy at the sight of them, fine and alive albeit battered and tired from their own battles.

"Luck! Leopold! Over here!" Noelle waves, approaching the four. Her eyes raked towards her friends' bruised skin and dirty faces and stopped short on the girl she doesn't recognize.

Who was, weirdly, wearing a Black Bulls robe.

"Uhm, excuse me." She said, making the girl look at her. "But do we know you? Why are you wearing a Black Bull robe?"

That was one of the questions she had at first glance. The other was why the the Aqua Deer captain was looking at the girl with a dazed expression as if he was hypnotized.

Instead of answering her, to their wonder, the grimoire of hers changed its appearance from gray to a bright white and Noelle's eyes widened in mixed apprehension and familiarity-

"Cotton Creation Magic: Sheep Cooks!"

She gaped. "Charmy?!"

Luck's head snapped towards them. "What?"

"Yes, la!" The slender girl, _Charmy_ , waved her hand and plates of mana-restoring food was whisked before them. "Eat! This restores mana."

"Woah! This is amazing! As expected of my rival's squadmate!" Leopold exclaimed as he scarfs down the food. Noelle and Mimosa sat down and ate for their mana reserves.

"Captain Rill!" Charmy called, waving a hand on his face and he jolts, blinking. She handed him a plate of food. "Eat. And don't shove it, like last time, la."

"Y-Yes." The captain gulped and started eating, a bit flustered.

After the food was finished, a puff of smoke appeared and Charmy was back to her dwarf self.

A portal appeared and Finral was sent reeling from it, crashing into Luck.

"-MIIII!"

A shout was heard before the portal snapped shut.

Noelle and the others ran over to his side. The spatial magic user was beat up, exhausted and trembling. Her blood went cold, remembering that Finral came from the-

"Finral, what happened at the base?" She asks him, shaking his shoulders. He bit his trembling lip and shook his head. Charmy loomed near, thin brows knit in concern.

Noelle wanted an answer and he wasn't giving it. Her chest heaved with dread over what could've happened, the safety of her comrades, the enemy and what the _hell_ was going on there?!

"Finral! _What happened at the base?!_ " She demands, breathing rapidly. Luck was no longer smiling. Silence ensued until Finral spoke.

"Dark Triad leader attacked us. Gauche was stabbed and almost died. Captain Yami and Captain Vangeance were..." His breath came out shakily. "kidnapped."

Mimosa choked back a sob and Leopold hurries to her side to prevent her from fainting.

Noelle replayed the last sentence on her head. Mimosa was now looking at her, eyes screaming terror.

Captain Yami and Captain Vangeance?

Dark and World Tree Magic.

Loropechika one said something about a Tree of Qlipoth.

The two necessary magic attributes to create the pathway for the devils to reach this world-

Shit.

"We gotta go there!" The water mage stands up frantically, gesturing him to make a portal.

Luck stood up slowly. "The leader... I don't want to fight him alone."

"... He's not there anymore." Finral slowly stood up, chewing a piece of mana-restoring bread that Charmy shoved into his mouth. "He... left with the Captains."

"I think I'll stay here." Rill said, eyeing the surroundings. "There maybe people trapped under the rubble. I'll just fly back to the kingdom later."

Charmy tapped his shoulder. "Stay safe, la."

"Finral, can you take me to the Golden Dawn?" Mimosa suggested. "We need reinforcements and I think I can ask them."

Noelle's eyes take note of the way Finral's shoulders stiffened. It was a cue.

Something happened there that he doesn't want them to know.

Based on his facial expression, knowing it might make Mimosa faint.

"I'm coming with Mimosa first." She volunteers, and her cousin looked at her in curiosity.

"Noelle?"

The spatial magic user gives her an understanding nod.

Swallowing, Finral made a portal. "Let's go."

_

"HEALER! WE NEED A HEALER HERE!" Ralph shouts, holding the metal stabbed in Yuno's abdomen with trembling hands. Bell was flying around in circles, shrieking and crying and flailing everywhere.

"Yuno!" Sister Lily cries, running towards towards them, followed by Orsi Orfai. The boy's eyes were almost lifeless, and if it wasn't for his tremendous mana and stubborn will, he may have been dead a while back.

"I know a bit of healing." The priest said, kneeling in front of the stabbed body. "Hold on, Yuno my boy!"

"Save him, please!" The man pleaded. "The Spade Kingdom cannot lose its only heir!"

"I'm trying! Lily, call an experienced healer while I'm at it!"

"Okay!" She then left hurriedly.

The men looked at the surrounding rubble chunks of debris where the proud, majestic headquarters of the Golden Dawn once stood. Lifeless bodies of the members were strewn around and blood seeped on what was left of the walls.

"What... happened here?"

The Wind Spirit sniffed and speaks. "We were attacked by the Dark Triad."

"Dark Triad?" The Spade Man exclaims in alarm. "The ones who took over the Spade kingdom?!"

"Yes. They took the Golden Dawn Captain, and from what I've heard, they're on their way to take the Black Bulls Captain too."

"For what reason?"

"The devil's tree." Noelle spoke up from behind them, appearing in a portal. She looks up to the surroundings and freezes, mortified.

"Mimosa don't look--!"

A loud thud echoed beside her. Facing left, she sees Mimosa kneeling, hands trembling and face drowning in tears.

Bodies of her squadmates were in front, some lifeless.

And right in front of them was Yuno, fighting a desperate match with death.

"Mimosa!" She calls to her cousin. "Stop crying! Help Yuno!"

As if snapping out of her stupor, the Vermillion stands and with shaking fingers, casts the strongest spell she could with her mana levels.

Mimosa faces Finral. "What about the other squads? Are they alright? What about the Coral Peacocks?"

Bell flew frantically, muttering a puddle of nonsense out of her fear and Noelle makes a water whip to catch her. The pixie doesn't snap nor budge.

"Hey, Wind Spirit." She calls, and the spirit looks up. "Calm down."

Her little eyes filled with another batch of tears. "But-"

"Yuno's going to be fine. He's strong and you know that, right?"

The spirit stops panicking and looks at her, eyes full of what the royal could determine was hope.

The boy lets out a mildly heard groan, and the two look to see him sitting up, wound on his chest not bleeding anymore.

"Captain..." he mutters, and Mimosa cries.

Yuno goes rigid, sinking in the fact that he had failed.

Failed to protect his captain.

Failed to protect his squad.

Failed to be as powerful as they thought he was.

Some Vice Captain I am.

Some royal I am.

And for the next ten seconds, they hear a flurry of one's heavy footsteps and a resounding _slap_.

Mimosa gasps.

Ralph and the priest looked like deers caught in headlights.

Bell stops flying around, little pixie eyes widening.

The Spade Prince faces Noelle Silva, her hand still raised in the air. She kneels down to his level and jabs a finger on his chest, eyes determined to convey something he is clearly not seeing.

"Listen, Yuno. You're strong. The Dark Triad is a band of devil-possessed bastards who want to destroy the world, and we can't have you falling down now because you are one of the best hopes Clover Kingdom will ever have. _This is no time to mope, you idiot!"_

Yuno doesn't even register the curse words in her sentence, nor does he point out that it is unbefitting of a royal. He doesn't roll his eyes in apathy.

He just sits there, golden eyes locked with steely, pink ones.

"You can grovel in your mistakes after this war is over. Stand up, Yuno. Use your power to save this kingdom. If you're gonna become the Wizard King then I can't have you backing down now!"

She looks at him with a dignified expression, holding out her hand. The last traces of the scar on his abdomen disappears with a green glow, and he takes her hand, squeezing it lightly.

It was a bit rough yet still soft.

The hand of a royal who does things through her own hard work.

He stands, and his attendant claps his hands in joy.

"Prince Yuno! Please stay safe! Save this kingdom and ours!"

The silver-haired royal faces the unrecognizable man. "Who are you?"

The man bows in curtsy. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Ralph Nialhem, a loyal attendant of the Spade Kingdom's Grinbellior Family, and Prince Yuno's guard."

Now it was Noelle's turn to sink in the newfound information.

Looking back, she has read some information regarding the Grinbellior family some time ago in the Heart Kingdom's archives.

A royal couple who ruled Spade until 17 years ago. Golden eyes always shining with mirth and hearts full of compassion for their citizens. Powerful and unrivaled in the wind.

Yuno? A prince? _Prince_ Yuno of Spade Kingdom?

Oh.

She looks at the said prince, a slight grin on her face. "Please pardon me for slapping you, your _Majesty_."

Yuno always gave out the aura of a prince, so she wasn't really shocked.

As if the ridiculously powerful magic and the four leaf grimoire wasn't an obvious indication. They were just drowned on the fact that he and Asta were orphans from the boonies. Peasants.

Besides, he was also a tad... good-looking, of sorts. Like a royal.

Speaking of Asta, that musclehead is gonna flip when he finds out.

Yuno holds the red cheek with another hand, and his face gleams with one of his rare smiles.

The first he's ever managed to do ever since this battle started.

"We'll talk about your pardon after this is over, _Lady_ Silva."

She smiles back even though a bit surprised that he played along.

The Wind Spirit appears, huffing, and puses Finral to them. The spatial magic user stumbles, and Yuno reflexively pulls Noelle out of the way. Her slender shoulder crashes slightly against his chest, and his breath hitched for an unknown reason.

And he really doesn't want to ponder on it now.

"Oh, thanks." She says, looking up at him as Finral stood up. She crosses her arms in a Silva-like fashion.

"Finral, make a portal to the base. We'll see what's going on there now. I do hope they're okay."

"I'm your senior, dammit!" The man snorts but complies, a human-sized portal appearing in front of them.

Roulacase's chest swells. There's still hope.

She faces her now calm cousin. "Mimosa, you coming?"

The royal healer shakes her head. "No. I'll stay here and help whoever else I can heal. You two, please help Asta. Be careful, Noelle."

"I will." She says. Looking at the portal made her insides tremble. She doesn't know what to expect from the other side, but her mind races with dreadful occurrences.

Another life-threatening fight.

Another chance that she might lose her life.

Another battle that could possibly lead to failu-

"Noelle."

She snaps out of her reverie, and faces Yuno, looking at her sternly, eyes unreadable.

She smiles. He's strong. And he's with her.

He nods at her, determined. "We're gonna be alright, okay?"

"Yeah."

And as they walk through the portal, neither realized that their hands were still intertwined, or they just didn't mind.


	2. ↑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozel is irked and Yuno is an embarrassed mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the better big sibling?

"You bitch!"

Noelle skids out from her trance and barely dodges a spear of black demonic power. Vanica's human side was continuously crumbling from the pressure of her simultaneous attacks earlier, and the devil Megicula is pushing herself to heal her host, even though it's beyond her capabilities.

The devilized woman raised an arm furiously to make perhaps another spear, and Noelle heard a loud, piercing crack as Vanica's shoulder twisted and she collapsed, screaming bloody murder.

Donned in her Valkyrie Dress, exhausted Noelle winces.

That's gotta _hurt_.

"Admit defeat, Megicula." The Silva said, landing in front of them with grace and an intimidating look of steel. Her whole body trembled- this is the devil that killed her mother. The source of her misery. The reason why she was treated like a pitiful outcast her whole life.

If her rational side didn't take over, she could have skewered the woman a while ago using her spear.

Devil barbecue sounds gross.

"No," the weakened enemy flailed, dragging her crumbling half body away from the royal. "Stay away! Stay away, you bitch! Ew, ew!"

"Degrading me with words won't do you any good in your situation, woman." Noelle answered, walking towards her in slow, heavy steps.

_"Admit defeat."_

"No! I won't accept this! My brothers. They will come for me! And they will kill you!"

"Your brothers?" A familiar voice popped in. Both turned and saw the two Hage heroes, each holding a passed out Dark Triad member captive. Vanica's eyes rolled out of her sockets.

"No! This can't be! We're invincible! How could lowly filth like you-"

"The only filth I see here is you." The royal's hard voice stopped her. The enemy woman glared at her. Noelle pointed her hand at the demonic side of her body. Megicula roared.

"Go to sleep already, devil."

A series of spears appear and pierced her. Demonic wails echoed on the tense air, Asta and Yuno watching from the distance.

The devil's magic was starting to dissipate, green blood oozing with every pierce. "Damn you... Acier! Damn you and your bastard daughter!"

Noelle grits her teeth and clenched her fist, sending more spears to the dying criminal.

Human Vanica's wide eye meet green ones behind her, and for a second Noelle thought she saw a glimmer of affection before her last traces disappeared with her last wail.

"I... did it." She muttered, shoulders relaxing and adrenaline disappearing. She then felt the sharp stings of her wounds and the large, bleeding scar on her chest.

Before her back could hit the ground, a gentle breeze catches her mid-fall.

"Noelle!" Asta shouts, running towards her weakened state.

As sleep tugged at her senses, she could feel a warm hand brushing the hair from her forehead.

"We won."

Noelle couldn't see who said it, but it was enough to make her smile, relieved.

"We did."

_

A ray of light entered her vision. The same time, a wave of searing pain shoots through her body and she groans. 

"Oh, you're awake! Thank goodness!" Noelle opened both eyes and saw Vanessa looming over her, relief etched on her face.

Noelle manages to sit up. "Vanessa...?"

"No, you don't have to sit. Just rest." The witch counters her and supported her back. The royal shook her head and immediately regrets it as she felt like her brain was squeezed.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asked as she saw the way her squadmate winced. "Do I need to call Owen? Or are you hungry? I have apples here. Magna dropped by earlier."

Noelle smiled and waved her hand.

_I want steak..._

A knock on the wooden door made Vanessa stand up. "Who is it?"

Another knock was the response.

"Geez, it wouldn't hurt to introduce yourself, you know." The witch grunts and stands up.

"I'll see who it is. Here, have some apple slices." A magic thread placed a bowl on Noelle's lap.

"Thanks, Nessa. You're the best."

"Oh, don't flatter me. I'm just doing what a big sis would do." The woman said.

Inside she was overly flustered and happy.

Vanessa opens the door and her purple eyes widened.

"Well, well." She said, eyes looming over Nozel, Nebra and Solid. "This is quite a surprise."

"How is she?" Nozel quipped, a hint of underlying concern in his tone.

"You could see for yourself." She replied and opens the door wider.

Noelle's apple almost fell out of her mouth. "Big Brother Nozel... Big Sister Nebra... Big Brother Solid."

Vanessa nudged them towards the bedridden royal. "Go to her. She's your little sister."

The other two took cautious steps towards Noelle. Solid had a frightened look on his face and Nebra seemed like she was about to cry.

Vanessa did not expect what she was seeing.

As soon as the two were beside her, Noelle visibly straightens herself.

Nebra looked down, fists clenching. Her whole body trembled. "You idiot."

Solid looks at her, shocked and Noelle looked terrified, preparing herself for another mocking.

The mocking didn't come, but two arms wrapping around Noelle's body did.

Noelle sat, shellshocked and Solid mirrored her expression.

"What if you died?" Nebra sniffed, burying her tear-streaked face in Noelle's hair. "You should've called us for help!"

Noelle's lip trembled like she wanted to say something but she couldn't squeeze out the words at the sudden affection received from her big sister.

She just smiled, a relieved tear falling from her eye as she returned Nebra's hug. "I'm okay, Big Sis."

"You absolute idiot. Don't ever do that again."

"Uhh..." Solid speaks, unsure when and where to butt in their emotional exchange. He nervously hands her little sister a warm container. "I brought steak... if you're hungry."

Noelle and Nebra laughed.

"O-Oi! What are you laughing at?!" He backs off, face flushing a shade of red.

"Solid," Nebra chokes back a laugh, pointing at him, "you don't need to hide it. You were worried for Noelle."

"I-I was not!"

"Solid, you tsundere!"

"Tsun- what? Big Sis Nebra, _when_ and _where_ did you learn such words?!" He gaped, face twisted in mild horror.

"I didn't know you were already _this_ close." Vanessa cooed at the eldest Silva who was standing by the doorway beside her, watching.

"After the Elf incident, Nebra and Solid have warmed up little by little." Nozel replied. Looking at his siblings interacting made him feel... warm. Seeing them treat Noelle that way is a drastic contrast on what her youngest sister grew up in. He couldn't blame her for being so surprised; he technically made her childhood loveless and miserable.

Seeing Noelle smile around them, her siblings, made his heart swell with an emotion he forgot still exists within him.

This is what Mother would've wanted.

He sighed, trying his very best not to look emotional but the witch saw through his facade otherwise.

"How about you? You look like you want to join your siblings for a hug."

Nozel turned to her, braid sliding on the right. "I do not."

"Yes you do."

"I do not."

" _Yeees_ you do."

"I do- you know, arguing about this with you is pointless." He huffed, crossing his arms.

Vanessa laughed loudly. "Alright, you emotional shut-in."

Nozel feels like his braid is about to untangle. "Emotional... what?"

Vanessa covers her mouth. "Pfft. Nothing. I'll try to slide off the jabs this once." She smiles once more, eyes locked at Noelle with brimming affection.

Nozel doesn't miss the action and finds it almost endearing until she speaks again.

"After all, you were the one who carried Noelle screaming bloody murder like 'Owen! Any bloody healer! Come out and treat my sister or I will spear you!' Hilarious!"

Nozel coughed. There was nothing endearing about that. "I-I said no such thing!"

"What you said seemed like that, Big Brother Nozel." Vanessa quips and elbows him like they're long time friends.

His eyes narrow at her. "Do you usually do this at people you just met?"

He was... weirded out by her actions. _Does she not realize that I'm the Silver Eagles Captain? Does she not care that I'm a royal?_

"Nope! I do this because Noelle's my litte sister." Vanessa puffed her chest in pride.

"You're not related."

"And so? I love her as my little sister, got a problem with that?"

"Nothing." He answers, looking to the side. "And don't call me Big Brother, it's not like you're any younger than me."

Her bewildered reaction made him regret what he said. Holding his ground, he looks at her smugly.

Vanessa's jaw drops to the floor in disbelief. "Are you implying that I'm old, huh?! You single man in thirties!"

Nozel's smug expression was erased quickly. "I'm only 28."

"28 and single! Ha, what an old man!"

"You're repeating what you said, you 25 year old lonely witch. Are you perhaps still sulking because Yami didn't choose you?"

_I may have said too much._

Vanessa, in an instant, became a flustered, stuttering mess.

"W-What did you say, you old geezer?! Wanna fight?!" She shouts, grimoire appearing and threads furiously swaying around them. Rogue on her shoulder prepared to pounce.

Nozel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Such Black Bull fashion. Very well. And I'm not an old geezer, drunk woman." He said calmly, his own grimoire lighting up.

"D-Drunk woman?! I am not drunk! That's it! You're jealous because I'm a better older sibling than you!" She fumed, fists clenching.

"Where did that argument even come from?" Nozel sighed, exasperated.

"Wait. What did you say?" He raised a white eyebrow at her. She scoffs.

"That I'm a better older sibling than you'll ever be!"

"Take it back at once." He warns her, hand raising up to cast a spell. He can feel a sense of competition rising between them on who was the better sibling.

Which, in all odds, sounded so ridiculous that he doesn't even know why he put up with this.

_I must be getting crazy._

Vanessa just sticks her tongue out at him mockingly.

The three were watching them with curious stares.

Noelle palmed her forehead. "Things are never quiet around here, aren't they?"

"Things are never quiet with the Black Bulls, sister." Nebra says, watching the impromptu fight between the Black Bull witch and their brother. "I find it hard to believe that Big Brother Nozel even accepted her challenge. He's usually calm as a breezeless sea."

"Maybe they argued? Fighting over something?" Solid joined in, narrowing his already small eyes in curiosity.

"What do you think they're fighting about?" He whispered, leaning closer to the two.

The youngest Silva sighs. "I don't know. Given that Big Brother Nozel looks riled up, I guess it's not something petty."

The other two nod in agreement.

_

"For the absolute sacrifice and valor they have shown in defending our Kingdom and fighting for our citizens, let us thank all the Magic Knights!"

Cheers and claps erupted after 14 year old Julius Novachrono finished his speech. On the large makeshift stage stood the Magic Knight Captains, relieved and proud albeit some nursed broken bones, bandaged heads and slings.

Julius flipped the paper he is reading, and Yuno sighs.

Noelle knows what is about to happen and looks at the apathetic prince, her expression knowing.

"Citizens of Clover Kingdom," the people hush and listen, "I would like to take this opportunity to recognize a special person. He who has battled with us to defend the kingdoms, this one and his. Let us revere the Spade Kingdom's heir, Prince Yuno Grinbellior!"

There is a hush as Yuno lands on the center of the stage gracefully with his wind. The Captains stood, jaws open and shock etched on their faces.

Yuno takes in the awkward silence, battling his internal embarrassment with this public announcement.

The maidens scream, and the crowd erupted to cheers and claps once more. Some shouted his name, and when he glanced at the captains he was shocked to find their heads bowed down to him in respect.

Except Captain Yami. He flipped the finger at him.

Not used to all the attention and reverie, his golden eyes flickered to the crowd to find a familiar shade of white. As golden eyes met pink ones, she smiled and sent him a thumbs up. A weight lifts off his chest at the gesture and he gets the courage to stand proudly like a royal should.

Like a prince should.

Ralph was still crying of happiness amidst the cheering crowd.

_

"You're leaving?!" Asta shouted, chasing after his childhood friend. Father, Sister Lily and the kids from the church followed them.

Yuno walked towards the carriage that was set to take him back to Spade Kingdom. Even though he made a fair argument about the fact that he can fly, Ralph had insisted that he rest and let them bring him home to meet his citizens.

As a prince.

The concept to him still feels foreign.

"Prince, huh..." he said to himself, trying to grasp the feeling that this was reality. Reality thrown to him after 16 years of believing that he was orphaned and unwanted.

"Yuno you jerk, wait!" A loud voice shouted with heavy footsteps.

Looking behind him, he saw Asta, a heap of exhausted mess. A few meters behind him were Father, Sister and the kids from the church.

Asta looked up at him, irritation radiating off his green eyes. "Why are you leaving so soon? You didn't even bother giving us a heads up!"

"The Spade Kingdom needs me, Asta." Yuno said, hoping that this reason was enough to convey the weight of his situation and the thumping responsibility ahead of him.

His short friend furiously wiped his eyes.

"Yuno-nii! Yuno-nii!" The kids ran towards him, hugging his legs. Sister and Father approached him, faces mirroring sad expressions.

He knelt down to match their heights. "Yuno-nii will visit you, okay?"

"Yuno." Sister Lily speaks and in a second she is in front of him, trapping him in a hug.

"Stay safe, okay? Visit sometimes."

"I will." He assured her. He looks at Father, the one who raised him all this time. He was crying.

"Hey." He walked closer to the crying priest and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll visit. Alright?"

The priest sniffs and nods. "Take care."

The carriage started to move, and Yuno was just about to doze off when he heard a loud knock on the window. Opening it, he saw Asta running to catch up with the vehicle.

"Yunooo! You better visit! When you come back, be prepared to face me because I'll be Wizard King!" Asta shouted, panting.

"Look forward to it!"

Yuno just chuckles as he sent a wind spell towards his way.

"Gaahk!" He hears Asta collapse at the side of the road from collision. After a second, he shouted.

"YUNO, YOU JERK!"

The raven haired prince smiles. Did he still wish to battle Asta in becoming Wizard King?

He looked back briefly on the words he sent with the spell and smiles.

_"Not a chance."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Nozel Vanessa interaction is something I've wanted to write. OTP, BrOTP, weird ship, take it any way you want. :)
> 
> Chapter 3 prolly has parts that I imagined. Did I mention I like making up concepts? I even make up my homework sometimes!


	3. →

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno's life at Spade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the names and backstoryyy whey! I also wrote a Zora and Nebra story, sorry for the bad english.

"About the merchants entering the kingdom..."

Not really listening, Yuno looked at the big glass window of the Spade castle's conference room, mind wandering.

More than two years since he came back here. He resigned as the Vice Captain of the Golden Dawn after Captain Vangeance was rendered disabled physically. Langris and Mimosa took over their positions and Mimosa refused to let him leave once, tears staining his shirt as Klaus tried to pull her away, much to his amusement.

People were overjoyed that the Dark Triad were vanquished and that they got to see him alive and well. Parties, visits, meetings.

He barely had time to visit Hage that often. Or Clover Kingdom, for that matter.

Sure he kept up with his training. In fact, his magic is unrivaled throughout the kingdom in terms of power but all the talk about politics, money and stuff that would result to him just sitting for hours and hours is getting into his head.

Why didn't someone say that being a royal could be such a drag?

The meeting was adjourned, and out of the ten attendees, only five had stood and bowed to him before they left.

He looks at the remaining nobles in curiosity. Four were from renowned noble families. One was a Spade jury, Esideus. "Do you people still need something?"

The jury spoke. "We will discuss another topic this time, my Prince. Do sit down."

Yuno masks his annoyed expression in apathy. He's been sitting down for three hours and now he's gonna be cooped up again?

Well, I've got no choice.

Sitting down, he crosses his arms and looks at them. "I'm listening."

"Before we start, may I introduce our guests?"

He flicks his hand.

A short, plump man with a weird haircut stands and bows before him. "Harlven Kensington of Heart, sire. Pleasure to meet you."

A tall, lanky man with big glasses and long, braided hair introduces himself. "Siegfred Brachia of Spade. Pleasure to meet you, my prince."

A big, burly man with a combed mustache and bulging eyes spoke. "Yagrov Ivandoe of Diamond, sire."

"Nalcolem Tormenta of Clover, sire. Nice to meet you." A medium sized man said, slit eyes crinkling.

Let's see...

Four noble families from different kingdoms gather in front of him sometime after he had just celebrated his nineteenth birthday.

Yuno gets a bad feeling about this, but sticks to listen anyway.

"Prince Yuno, you are the only descendant of the Spade's most powerful royal family. And we are thankful that you've come back to us safely." Esideus spoke, and the nagging feeling in his chest amplified.

"Thus, the need for a reborn family from your blood is a must."

Oh shit.

"These four nobles are one of the best in their kingdoms when it comes to trade and business-"

Yuno went stiff and his insides panicked.

"-and by a stroke of luck, they all have daughters that have now reached the era of looking for a husband-"

The spirit in him is restless, and his mind goes blank.

"-and to have powerful children as heirs, you need a powerful, noble wife. Am I correct?"

He wills himself to nod.

 _Crap_.

The jury speaks again, not noticing the change in wind because of Bell. Yuno internally reprimands her.

_Control yourself, Bell._

"The renowned women, they will introduce." The four nobles spoke again in highfalutin fashion that he felt nauseous.

"Jeannes Kensington of Heart, sire. She uses plant magic and is our kingdom's best healer."

"My daughter Helaine Brachia is a known knight and uses fire magic, sir."

"Charlemente Ivandoe is one of the Diamond's Shining Generals. She wields glass magic, sire."

"Fragil Tormenta, my daughter, is a Magic Knight Captain and uses snow magic."

Yuno slightly perks up at the last name. He knows her.

"Oh what wonderful women!" The jury speaks in exaggerated pride. Yuno rubs his temples and rolls his eyes.

"Now, my prince. We will give you time to choose your bride. A Grinbellior family is a long awaited treasure!"

As soon as the doors of his room shut, Yuno groans and plops himself down on his bed. Bell materializes in the air, huffing.

"Come on, Yuno!" The spirit squeaks in an irritated voice. "You can't have those people forcing you into marriage!"

The prince sighs and shakes his head. The jury was right. They needed another Grinbellior heir.

"I don't know any of the women." He says.

That was a lie.

He knew Fragil Tormenta, an Aqua Deer knight and one of the Royal Knights he worked with back then.

Just barely.

That doesn't mean he can will himself to like her. Or marry her, for that matter.

A knock was heard from outside.

"Enter."

Ralph entered.

"Oh." Yuno says, a bit relieved. "Did something happen?"

"Pardon me for the intrusion, my prince. But I overheard something that is troubling you. Marriage proposal and bride choosing, perhaps?"

Yuno's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

The attendant chuckled and bowed. "Well, it is this time of a royal man's life that he is expected to choose his bride. The exact same predicament happened to your father long ago."

Placing a stool in front of him, Yuno beckons at him to sit. "Tell me more."

The man smiles. "Years ago, this Kingdom was ruled too by the Grinbelliors. When he was nineteen, Lord Ciel was often flocked by young noble women throwing themselves at him. He was a dashing prince, magic unrivaled and kindness known. Handsomeness to. You know where you got your looks now, my prince."

Yuno chuckles. The townspeople were often gossiping about who was more good-looking; him or his father. He could imagine his father running from a mob of wild noble women if he's as handsome as they say he is.

"He was so hooked up in training that until he was 20, no woman managed to woo him." Ralph smiles, as if remembering the events vividly.

"When he turned 21, the previous king and queen, your grandfather Lord Harris, and grandmother Lady Sylvia was kidnapped by the Diamond Kingdom. They were sickly that time."

He felt the young man stiffen at his side. He smiles.

"Don't worry, my boy. Lord Ciel's temper was a force to be reckoned with. He gives off a very superior aura when he's serious that the Generals of Diamond didn't dare attack him as he walked through the cells to get his parents."

This time, Yuno laughs in admiration. How he wished that he could be like that sometime too. "Then? What happened?"

Bell flies above them, gaping. Yuno was like a child listening to his grandma telling stories. The eagerness, the laugh was making her bewildered.

_What in the world is happening? He's never like that around me!_

"But that time, the Diamond was having their selection. Lord Harris was forced to watch in horror as innocent children murdered each other. By the time Lord Ciel found them, the selection was finished and his father died from a heart attack."

The prince clenched his fists. How could they do something so cruel?

"He snuck Lady Sylvia out of the place and back here. Yet, she fell ill. The disease had no known cure but your father wouldn't budge. He then declared that he would go travel. Find the best healers of the world and heal his mother."

Yuno just sat there, listening, absorbing everything there is to know about his father, his family, his kingdom like he was there and he saw it when it happened.

It was all he could do.

"The upper court, fearing that Lord Ciel was going crazy, detained him in his room, bound by powerful enchanted runes. By the time he broke out, Lady Sylvia has passed away."

There was a change in the atmosphere as gusts of air swirled around, wheezing and sharp. Bell jolted and punched his nose, which felt like a tap. "Yuno, calm down! You're unconsciously releasing magic!"

The prince blinked in surprise and the wind dissipated. "My apologies. Please continue."

"Alright. Your father was devastated that he ran. Away from the palace, away from the town, out of the borders for days. I was only a little boy back then when I was sent to follow him in secret to make sure he wasn't going to kill himself."

_"Follow him, child. Make sure he doesn't kill himself. He's our prince."_

_"Why did you even lock him up in the first place?"_

_"You've no right to ask questions like that! Just do as we say!"_

"Lord Ciel, after three days of relentless running, collapsed on the side of a road. Then a thug found him. Much to his luck! A man dressed in the finest linen, embroidered with a valuable necklace worth a fortune! And he's unconscious!" The man sighs, and then lets out a smile.

"I was only five back then, and I didn't know how to control my magic so I couldn't go save him. Luckily, I didn't have to."

Ears perking up, Yuno leans closer. "Then? What happened?"

_A bucket full of water hits the big thug in the face._

_"Ha?! Who the hell threw that?!"_

_"Who else is here?" Much to the kid in the bush's surprise, a young woman appeared in front of them, fuming._

_She pointed at the passed out prince on the ground. "More importantly, don't even try to rob him. Those robes and jewels will be wasted on you."_

_Stomping angrily towards her, the soaked man grabbed her by the dress collar. "I'll crush you, insect! Do you know who I am, ha?!"_

_She doesn't flinch. She glared at him, daring. "Nope. Do you know who I am, then?"_

_"You're not important to even be known,_ _bitch_ _!"_

_"Same applies to you,_ _bastard_ _. Now get out of my face."_

_The kid gasped in admiration. This woman had guts._

_The thug laughed. Growling_ , _he aimed for a punch on her face._

_A streak of light, and the fist of the thug stuck in midair, an inch from her nose._

_He gritted his teeth. "Barrier magic..._ _damn_ _, you're that little noble who was_ _diso-_ _"_

_"Oh, shut up." With the flick of her hand, the man is sent flying towards the woods, cursing for every tree that hit his back._

_"Phew. That was underwhelming." The woman crosses her arms. That time, Prince_ _Ciel_ _starts to stir._

_Kneeling beside him, she taps his face. "_ _Oi_ _, royal_ _sleepyhead_ _. The_ _road's_ _not really a fancy cushion. Wake up."_ _Ciel_ _opened his eyes, and she grins._

_"Well what d'ya know, you're not dead yet."_

_"Where... am I?" The prince sat up and rubbed his eyes, feeling droopy all over. He looked at the_ stranger.

_"Who... are you?"_

_She grins again, this time wider as she points at herself._

_"The name's_ _Loyce_ _. Nice to meet you, Prince of Spade. What's a royal like you doing all passed out in Hage?"_

_

Cold wind whizzed on his face as Yuno opened the glass door towards his room's balcony. The moon was at full bloom, and he couldn't help but think of the story that Ralph had told him earlier.

_"Mother... was from_ _Hage_ _?"_

_"Not really, sire. She lived in its outskirts after she was disowned by her family after injuring a Clover_ _Kira_ _."_

_"Injuring a_ _Kira_ _? Why did she do that?"_

_"From what she told, the_ _Kira_ _tried to force her in unmarried consummation. I'd say your mother is pretty... what do they call it? Oh, hardcore. Just like you, my prince."_

"This is too much information." He chuckled to himself, hot breath forming little clouds as he spoke. He could her Bell's snore from her tiny bed on his desk.

He was now aware of the fact that the responsibility he has is no joke. His family have experienced hardships and he expects that he would one day encounter those too.

Battling a Diamond general was way easier than battling politics, if he might say.

Sometimes, Yuno thought about many things to relax him. Instead of being cramped in half a day long meetings, what if he was still in Hage, peeling tatoes and sleeping side by side in a rundown bed with Asta and the other kids?

His chest swelled. That sounded great.

His mind then wandered at the mere thought of Hage.

How is Asta doing? Are the kids all grown up? Is Sister Lily still taking care of them? Is Father still a crybaby?

His mind wandered, asking himself many how's and what's regarding the neighboring kingdom.

How is the Golden Dawn doing? Is Captain Vangeance alright? Are Mimosa and Klaus still Magic Knights? Do they have new members?

His mind wandered and wandered and wandered until it pushed in his memory a figure with white hair.

It's been almost three years since he last saw her smile. Her eyes. Her stance in battle. Her.

He lets a small smile form on his lips.

What could she be doing right now?

His ears picked up the flapping of wings and a white owl lands gracefully on the railing, beside his hands.

On its mouth was a pristine envelope with a silver cross. He took it carefully, noting that the paper used was of fine quality. A royal must've sent it.

The owl flies away, and Yuno is once again left alone with his thoughts. His fingers deftly open the envelope.

His curiosity spiked up at the sight of the first word he reads.

"Debut?"

_

The owl lands in another balcony's railing, beside a figure clad in white.

The person stood outside under the moon. Long, flowing hair was down, swaying with the cold night wind. White complexion enhanced by the moonlight shining on her exposed skin.

A hand reaches to stroke the owl's head.

"Did you deliver it safely?" A delicate voice asks. The owl coos in response.

She giggles as her shining pink eyes looked at her pet. "Thank you, Parum."

The owl leaves, and the royal woman is left again with her own thoughts.

"Are we gonna cross paths again?" A smile graces her lips and she crosses her arms, thinking about that breezy prince that hasn't even paid them a single visit for years.

"I wonder."


	4. ↓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three words and an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became longer than what I expected it to be, but whoosh. Yuno might be a bit ooc. Spade's making him a bit mushy.

Noelle's eyebrows crease for the nth time that day.

"Uh... that's too frilly. Can I wear a simpler one?" She points out her opinion at the gown the maid was holding. This was one day she wished that she could just skip— choosing a dress out of almost a dozen.

Her whole body itched with want to train, but she tries her best to bear with the current situation if she doesn't want her family to be mad.

"Oh, you don't like it, Lady Noelle?" The maid says, putting the frilly pink dress down. "Lord Solid chose it for you."

 _He probably chose that to poke fun of me,_ she thought, forcing a twitching smile. She could already imagine Solid laughing menacingly in a corner while she stood in a spotlight looking like an oversized churro.

"How about this dress then? Lady Nebra chose it." The maid held out another dress, and Noelle glimpses a pretty shade of violet.

Until she once again winces.

"Uh... dress?" She said, deadpanned as she points at the intimidating piece of cloth, eyes narrowed in mild contempt.

A shade of violet, deep front cut and sleeveless that its front reaches above her knees. The back from the nape unto the waist is definitely exposed.

She appreciated her siblings taking time to choose a possible dress for her, but-

"Uh, no no no. That's practically a swimsuit." She says, waving her hand. The maid chuckles at her answer because she had no arguments—the dresses were downright... odd.

"Right, my Lady. Lord Nozel wouldn't want you to wear this, either."

Noelle then hopes that whatever Nozel chose for her was normal.

"Lord Nozel chose this for you, Lady Noelle." The maid holds out a dress and Noelle's head snapped to its direction.

She groans at the sight of blue sleeves twice as long as her arms. "That's too long!"

_

In the end, she settled with a sleeveless white dress that reached the floor. Her long, silver hair is down, not in her usual pigtails for the occasion, but mainly because Nebra insisted on it and she agreed. Two streaks of her hair are braided and clipped on both sides of her head with violet crosses.

_"D-Down?" Noelle squeaks._

_Nebra_ _claps her hands excitedly. "Yes, Noelle. I bet you'd look great with your hair down! Let's try it!"_

_"_ _Nebra_ _, if you do that Noelle might be mistaken for Mot-"_

_"I'll do it." She answers a little too quickly, causing Solid to jolt._ _Nebra_ _grins._

She chose the flowy white dress because it complimented her pink eyes. The lightness and simple elegance reminded her of an eagle flying with the cool breeze.

And also, since she just turned 19, this was a fiance-choosing ball (much to her chagrin), so white was probably understandable.

Noelle looked at herself in the mirror.

For a second, she thought she saw a pair of warm purple eyes staring back at her instead of her pink ones.

"Lady Noelle, it's time."

She heaves a breath, nods, and walks confidently towards the double doors.

The doors open, and Noelle walks down the stairs. All eyes were filled with awe as they looked at her, walking calmly and looking ethereal as if she was a goddess. She heard whistling and noisy clapping from the Black Bulls, totally looking out of place in the ballroom. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nozel roll his eyes and chuckled.

Men from noble families her age stood there, watching and waiting for a chance to grasp even a glimpse from the Silva princess.

All formalities aside, the part Noelle wasn't really looking forward to came to a start.

Violins and flutes played, signalling the start of a dance.

Noelle wasn't a bad dancer, but she didn't exactly excel in it either.

On her face flashed surprise when Leopold walked towards her and bowed.

"Leopold?" She says, bewildered. The Vermillion held her waist and initiated the dance, not heeding her first call. When a minute passed, he looked at her and grinned.

"Yo, Noelle."

"Why are you dancing with me? This is a betrothal selection! You're Mimosa's cousin and she's my cousin!" She whispers as they dance, a hint of sharpness in her voice. Leopold laughed.

"What does that have to do with it?" He retorted and she lets out a small squeak when he suddenly spins her. She glares at him.

Leopold squints at her playfully. "Betrothal, my butt. It's your birthday, isn't it? Just think of it as dancing on your birthday, not for marriage!"

It was Noelle's turn to squint at the word "marriage". Leopold laughs.

"Marriage, huh? It was like yesterday when we were just fighting zombies at the capital and now you're actually gonna get-" he does a choking expression, "- married!"

Pouting at his antics, she playfully flicked his nose. "Mean! And I'm not getting married yet, I don't even have a fiance."

"You'll have one soon." He shrugs, and points at the side. More than half a dozen men stood in line, waiting for their chance to dance with her. She inwardly sighs.

"Thank goodness I'm not wearing heels." She says as they bow to each other, signalling the end of their dance.

Grinning, Leopold flicked her forehead. "That explains why you look so short."

"Just eat at the buffet before I blast you with a Sea Dragon's Roar."

Cackling, the Vermillion strides towards the food table and Noelle is once again taken aback by who approached her next. "Langris?"

He bows, taking her hand as he offered a small smile. "Noelle."

They danced, and Noelle could make out wild clapping from the side. When she turned to its direction, she saw Finnes smack the back of Finral's head with her fan. She bites back a laugh but to no avail when she saw Langris's embarrassed expression.

"I apologize for my brother. He's so embarrassing."

She smiled. "That's Finral for you."

He smiled at her again, and another one then danced with her.

"My goddess, you look extremely beautiful!" Kiato commented as he spun her gracefully with the skill of a dancer and she smiled to keep up. She had sent a messenger owl to the Sea Temple, and surprisingly it was Nozel who arranged to pick the two up. Maybe because the two were nobles, she didn't know Nozel's exact reason but was still happy when she saw them. Kahono was whistling from the audience.

"Just know, my goddess." Kiato bowed and squeezed her hand. "That even if you choose someone else, I will support you with all my heart!"

A pang of guilt hits her chest, but her heart warms at Kiato's understanding. "Thank you, Kiato."

When she was at her 8th dance, she saw Asta at the front of the line, followed by familiar people, all wearing formal clothes. She prepared herself for what was about to happen.

"Okay, dumbasses!" Yami bellows, blowing a puff of smoke. "Let's dance!"

Chaos ensued. Luck and Magna fought over who would dance with her first but Asta hurriedly held her to start while laughing. Gauche stood at the side, arms crossed. "I don't dance."

Yami sends a murderous glare at him. "Dance or I'll kill you."

And that is how Gauche found himself doing headbangs with Gordon, with Luck and Magna still fighting. Stray balls of lightning and fire hit the walls and tables, causing people to panic.

Solid and Nebra have mortified expressions on their faces and Nozel rolls his eyes again. "Thank you for bringing repair mages, Fuegoleon."

The said man grins slightly. "This was to be expected. Don't worry, not all of them plan on marrying your sister."

The Silva man sighed in annoyance. "They just want to cause a ruckus."

"Happy birthday, Noelle!" Asta greets her with a wide smile. Her cheeks warm up, and she smiles.

"Thank you, Stupidsta."

"It wouldn't hurt you to call me by my name, for once!" He laments, but Noelle just rolled her eyes.

"Stupidsta. Shrimpsta. Dorksta."

"Alright, alright! Jeez, you're really smart when making up names."

"Of course I'm smart. I'm royalty!"

"Hai, Princess Noelle-sama." Asta cooed, and she flushes.

"That is so exaggerated! I am telling Mimosa to scold you." She laughed and hit his shoulder. After a few seconds of swaying, Asta speaks.

"You're waiting for someone, aren't you?"

Nolle jolted at the question. "W-What? Who would I be waiting for? And me? Wait? Ha! As if he's going to come. He's probably sleeping or doing princey stuff right now-" she bit her lip immediately to stop herself.

Asta then lets out a boisterous, knowing laugh and it only amplifies the embarrassment she's feeling right now. "So you _are_ waiting for someone!"

She doesn't want to admit it, but she is. Waiting for someone. Someone who wasn't... Asta. Anymore.

She doesn't know how her feelings suddenly changed, but then again, that four-lettered emotion was something she barely had knowledge on.

Noelle pouts and says nothing. Asta, when their dance ended, pulls her into a warm hug. She returns the embrace, smiling against his shoulders. He held her arms softly and looked at her with bright eyes.

"Congratulations, Noelle! It won't be too long."

She raised a curious eyebrow at his statement.

The doors of the ballroom's entrance suddenly open. Cool gusts of wind entered the room, and Noelle tsk-ed while holding her hair to make sure it didn't get messed up.

Asta spoke proudly, voice louder than the whistling winds. "It's about time!"

The nostalgic sound of clicking shoes evaded her ears, and Noelle felt her chest heave. Her throat went dry as she, along with all the other people inside, looked at the open doors. She is sensing a familiar mana, albeit ridiculously more powerful this time, but still the same. Memories from more than two years ago went gushing into her mind and she clenched her fists in an attempt to contain her nervousness.

Could it be could it be could it be could it be-

As the silhouette of the newly-arrived person came into view, Nozel looked pleasantly surprised.

Yuno came striding in, an aura of confidence and power exuding from him. His stern eyes softened when it met hers, and a ghost of a smile was on his lips. The air around him glowed a faint green, a sign of his overwhelming power and he looked like he wasn't even trying to show off.

Or was he? But that's not important.

She hasn't seen him in almost three years— everyone hasn't, so seeing him here, actually coming was so surprising that Noelle felt her heart was going to drop.

Noelle knew he was handsome, but seeing him right now gave her the impression that he really looked like a king. Or a god, because he became even more striking than she remembered. He bulked up, grew taller, and his features became more prominent and refined.

He wasn't wearing anything overly fancy, just a simple tuxedo embroidered with few gold at the cuffs but that doesn't make him less appealing than he is.

_What?_

Realizing that she was gawking, she quickly coughed to stop the tension bubbling within herself and the red spreading on her cheeks. Yuno, _Prince_ Yuno, stops in front of her, takes her hand and places a chaste kiss on it.

He then looks up, not letting go and not minding the fact that everyone was looking at him, at them. He smiled at her, and Noelle reminded herself not to faint. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Mustering up her strength, she plasters a forced neutral expression on her face. "You're late, Prince Yuno."

"I'm deeply sorry." Yuno chuckles, hands gripping on her waist and she is surprised as he pulled her close, too close as their noses touched. Then he whispered in her ear, his warm breath fanning her exposed neck. "Pardon me, _Lady N_ _oelle_."

Then he started swaying her with the music before she could react. All of what she wanted to say seemed to fly out of the window as they danced, eyes interlocked and shining with mirth. Their actions were fluid, graceful and excited. Everyone who watched could pick up the swirling, emotion between them, unspoken yet loud and clear.

Longing.

Noelle notices the change in wind, but she pays no heed until she heard collective gasps from the audience and she realized that they were floating. Literally.

"Hey, eyes on me." Yuno pulled her chin to face him, the wind disk beneath them serving as a floor. "Our dance is not yet over."

She nods, smiling.

As the music fades, signalling the end of their dance he dips her suddenly and his face becomes serious.

"Let's talk."

Again, before she could speak he picks her up in his arms and flies outside through the open balcony, taking her with him.

The people cheered. Asta smiles.

_

As soon as they landed at solid concrete, Noelle takes a little time to compose herself before turning to him, face in an exasperated expression.

"Did you just kidnap me from my own birthday party?"

Yuno smirks. "What if I did?"

Noelle just huffs and leans her arms on the railing of Clover Kingdom church's tower. She is silent, contemplating for a few moments as she feels Yuno's eyes observing her carefully.

She sighed. "We had absolutely no news about how you were doing. Nothing."

She turns to look at him, and his face is apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"Are you really?"

"I am." Yuno said, also leaning his arms against the railing. "I had so many things I needed to do at Spade."

Noelle is giddy as she replies to him.  
"It's nice to see you again."

Yuno just stood there, staring at her. She snapped her fingers in front of him, checking if he was in a daze. "Yuno?"

The prince takes her hand in his. "I'm glad I got to see you too. Let me guess, this is also a betrothal selection, right?"

Noelle's face turned a deep shade of red. "H-How did you know?! I modified your invitation!"

"So that explains it." He reprimands her, arms crossed. "I just guessed because there were many noblemen your age there."

He remembered how his blood went cold when his eyes scanned the attendees and landed on a few noble Magic Knights their age, but she doesn't need to know that.

He leans towards her, eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell me about the selection?"

"B-Because... uhh... I- uh..." she tries to formulate an accurate response, but incoherent words came jumbling out of her mouth. Yuno's eyes only narrowed even more, and his lips are in a thin line.

"Did you just not want me to come?"

At the question, Noelle snapped out of her internal mess. "W-What? No! I sent you an invitation because I wanted you to come!"

Yuno's lips stretched upwards in a small smirk and Noelle is once again left with the want to slap her embarrassing self.

Yuno grabs her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. His eyes felt like they were boring holes in her mind. "Just tell me the truth."

She sighed shakily and looks down. "I just thought that there was no point in you coming."

His eyebrows crease in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Because uh... royals have selections when they're 19, right? And you turned 19 a while back, so you must've had your own selection. I just thought that if I told you about my selection in the invitation, then you wouldn't come because there's no point and you already had your own, but I wanted to see you so-" she hurriedly clasped a hand over her mouth. Yuno looked at her with a blank expression, and she turns around to save face.

_How many times must I embarrass myself today? Stupid Noelle!_

"Noelle, look at me."

"... no."

He sighs. "Noelle."

"She can't hear you."

Light footsteps were heard, and she is still as she suddenly felt warm arms envelop her from behind. He leaned his chin on her shoulder, and she tenses. "Yuno, what-"

"Can she hear me now?" He whispered, deep voice rumbling in her ear. Her breath hitched in her throat, and content washes over her as she melted into his embrace. She mumbled a reply. "S-She can."

Yuno chuckled, still holding her. "My selection beared no results, believe me. And, I figured that you changed the letter delivered to me. The spatial owl was different from the one your brother sends."

Noelle is suddenly alert as she faces him accusingly, putting little distance between them. "What do you mean by my brother?"

The prince is smiling warmly as he pulled out something from his coat pocket. He hands it over to Noelle, and she gasps.

"Pictures? Of me?" She asked, suprised as she scanned over the photographs. She recognized the events they were taken in; her 17th and 18th birthday, Asta's birthday, some of her after-mission rest days and ones during her training.

"Where and how did you get these?"

He puts a hand over his hips. "I secretly asked Captain Nozel for updates regarding you."

She gives him an exasperated look. "And he _agreed_?"

_Nozel?_

"Surprisingly, yes. I think he's reading my letter by now." He says, and was it just her or did his voice sound a bit excited?

Noelle pondered on his statement. "Letter? For what?"

"What is the party about?" He asked vaguely, and the wind around them started to change.

It dawns on her, and she goes rigid. Her emotions are all mixed up and any time she feels like she might combust. "What? No way..."

Yuno is once again smiling widely at her direction. "Yes way." He answers and Noelle squeals as he quickly scoops her up. "And I am going to announce it to everybody."

He flies into the air once again, and she hurriedly wraps her arms around his neck. "Yuno!"

He looks down, meeting her eyes. "Yes, Noelle?"

She leans up and plants a kiss on the side of his lips. Another message between them is unspoken, yet so deafening that their hearts are screaming.

_Three words._

Yuno, a blush already on his cheeks, bit his lip to stop the impending smile forming on his lips but to no avail. He coughs.

"Say your goodbyes later, Lady Silva. I am taking you back to Spade."

Within the breeze of the night, a startled yet happy voice was heard.

"What, right now?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finiiiished! Yay.
> 
> Now for the Damn Eyes sequel, I think. Whey.
> 
> Wait lololol. Surprise! I'm gonna add a short epilogue. A fellow Filipina's request. :)


	5. ♣️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to the raven-haired little runt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kidding, this was as long as a chapter. But I guess that ain't relevant.
> 
> Again, I made up characters. Needed ones, at least.

February 11, 7 years later

"Are the preparations almost done?" Ralph was holding the checklist, maids around him scurrying around, doing their own assigned tasks.

"Ballroom's ready!" One shouted.

The royal's attendant marked a check box on his list. "Good. The food?"

Charmy appeared from behind the cake, frosting all over her lips. "Delicious!"

"Good. Wait- Miss Charmy?! What are you doing here?" Shocked, Ralph pointed at the half-dwarf woman who was now chewing a strawberry donut. She smiled innocently at him.

"I heard the food was good so I decided to give it a taste test, la!" As she said that, her tiny hand was reaching for another donut when a hand made of paint stopped hers.

"La?!"

"Charmyyy!" Rill called, frowning slightly at her. "How many times must I remind you not to eat too much sweets? It's bad for the baby!"

Charmy harrumphs as the hand lifts her up and drops her in front of the former Aqua Deer captain. "But I was hungry!"

"Now, now." Rill, with all gentleness, pats the top of her head. "The king prepared a separate buffet for you. I left Cheril there."

As soon as he said that, her eyes lit up like stars and she tugs at his shirt while running. "Really? Let's go!"

"The buffet mainly consists of healthy food like vegetables, though."

"What?! So laaame!"

As the couple went out of earshot, Ralph released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Alright, now back to the-"

A familiar alarm went off, and everyone panicked.

_

"Coming!" Yuno massaged the bridge of his nose. Today was a special day and here he was, slouched on his desk doing royal paperwork. Sometimes he missed the simple life he had back at Hage.

But hey, he doesn't regret the life he has now. Never.

He opened the door, and he is now face-to-face with a panic-stricken maid. "Y-Your majesty! Again, she's-"

The alarm went off. Sighing, Yuno removed his robe and ran outside. Upon arriving at the main corridor, he ran towards his wife. Noelle had a slight frown on her beautiful face, arms crossed. "There you are! If I didn't known better I'd think you were getting old!"

He smirks, not offended in her jab the least bit. "You're getting old too, dear. Don't push yourself."

A faint blush forms on Noelle's cheeks as she stutters. "S-Shut up! Anyway, where was she last seen?"

"The left side of the castle gates. They found chunks of ice serving as stepping stools." He said, the air around them becoming stronger.

Noelle was now in her Valkyrie Dress, looking at him with a smug expression. "She's smart. Totally my child."

Yuno looks at her with fake apathy as he poked her cheek. "Don't act all _cool_ with me, Lady Grinbellior. _We_ made her, so she's also mine."

He found himself grinning again at the blushing mess Noelle turned into. "N-Never mind the minor details! Let's get going!"

Both stood in preparation, ready to fly out. Yuno nods at her. "Right. If I find the shrimp first, then we're making another. Deal?"

Noelle, red-faced, points her lance at him and shrieks.

_

 _A little crowd won't stop me,_ Leone said to herself as she squeezed her way through the horde of people passing the street, making doubly sure to hold her cloak tightly against her head so no one would recognize her.

It was her 6th birthday, alright. But that was not gonna stop her from going on another adventure with the same goal— travel to the other kingdoms!

She was close, so close to the borders of the kingdom. The crowd lessened, and her shining pink eyes caught sight of the open gates. Smiling wide in delight, she takes large steps, as large as her legs can do and sprints towards the final gates of Spade-

"Ow, what now!" Suddenly she is hoisted off the ground, feet dangling at least three meters above it. She is frowning, irritated that her almost-escapade was bothered and he turns her head to her attacker.

Only to be met with ice-cold blue eyes.

She shrinks into her cloak. "Eek!"

"Big Brother, I reminded you not to scare her!" Her Aunt Nebra comes into view, mist surrounding her. One hand held her bump while the other tapped on her attacker's shoulder. When Leone was put down, she saw that what held her up was mercury and that the one who stopped her was her Uncle Nozel.

Nozel sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I figured that the little troublemaker wouldn't pass on the opportunity to sneak off while everyone was busy, so I stayed behind just in case."

Leone pouts at him and Nozel's gaze softens. He faced his sister. "What about you, Nebra? You're with child. Should you really be walking around on your own?"

Nebra coolly shrugs. "I'm alright. And I sensed your mana here, so I left Zora with your kids and mine. Solid's probably busy shopping somewhere though. Wife's with him."

"Okay." Her brother spoke. "And what about my wife?"

"Oh, your dearie Vanessa? She went ahead with Charmy. Said she was thirsty and gonna drink a lot of water."

"And by water, I think she meant booze." Nozel replies, unsurprised and with his left eye twitching. His mercury attaches itself on Leone's cloak as she was attempting to sneak away.

"You're coming with us, young lady." He said, voice even. Leone once again pouts at him, that cute little puppy eyes making his stoicism break bit by bit. Nebra laughed.

"Would you look at that! Resist the puppy eyes, brother. Noelle and Yuno's probably looking for her right now." She crouches down (Nebra's flexible, even in her condition which amazes everyone) to the little girl's height and pats her head. Leone smiled widely at her. "Hi, Aunt Nebra!"

"Leone!" Looking up at where the voices came from, they saw Yuno and Noelle, both in magic gear, descending in front of them. They were drawing attention, all right as people began to crowd at them to see what was going on. The king and queen of Spade, displaying an enormous amount of power by the borders was not a very common sight. The youngest Silva and the child's mother had her arms crossed, and Yuno was donning his usual apathetic expression, but a bit more softer now. He walked towards his child, and lightly hit the top of her head.

"Ow, Father!" She frowns at the king, rubbing her head. Yuno narrows his eyes at her.

"Should a princess be out adventuring during her birthday?" He asked calmly. Noelle walked towards them and huffed, grabbing her child by the arm and pulling her into a hug.

"Going out alone is not safe, Leone! There are monsters at the other side!"

"Don't you think I'm a bit too old for those stories, Mother?" Leone asks her mom, sighing. The Silva siblings and Yuno blinked at her, surprised.

"... wow." Nebra comments, squinting in amusement. "Early maturity. Surely, she didn't get that from Noelle. Noelle was 15 back then and she still thought there was a monster under her bed."

Noelle flushes. "B-Big Sis, come on!"

"Whaaat? That was the truth!"

"Anyway, let's get you prepared, sweetie." Yuno said to Leone with a softness in his tone that he only used with her. "Your uncle Asta's gonna be here soon."

She lit up. "Uncle Wizzy's going to come here?"

"Yes, dear. So you better look pretty if you want him to teach you swordplay after." Noelle chimes in. She nodded excitedly.

"That means I also get to play with Mita!" She jumped on Yuno's wind vessel and they headed back to the castle, with Nozel and Nebra following them on his mercury.

As the castle came into view, Yuno elbowed his wife. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I won. I found her first."

Her face reddens once again, oh how he loved poking fun of her. "I was the one who found her first!"

"Nah-uh. I did."

"I did!"

"Fine." Yuno snorts, and Noelle's defensive face slackens. He smirked at her.

"But we're still on with the deal. Tonight."

"W-W-What are you saying?! People don't just b-blurt out stuff like that! And are you ordering me? I-I'm royalty!" His wife is blushing, stuttering, flailing, every part of her completely embarrassed. Noelle didn't know how many times she'd been embarrassed today, and it was still morning.

Yuno chuckled. "I'm royalty too, Noelle. And you weren't that embarrassed the first time."

"S-Shut up! You... you!"

Nozel coughs, breaking the couple's banter. "I have ears, in case you forgot."

Noelle wanted nothing more that moment than to hide under the blankets until tomorrow.

_

"Uncle Wizzy!" Leone shrieks, dashing towards Asta and she jumps into his muscled arms.

Asta laughed, returning the hug while spinning her. "Hey, little Leone! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Uncle Wizzy!" She shouts before running towards Mita at the other table to play. Asta approached the Grinbellior couple.

"Yo, Yuno! Long time no see! You look bored as always!" Asta greeted him and slapped him on the back, making him cough.

Yuno grins at him. "Yo, Asta. Still short, I see."

"What was that, you jerk? I grew 7 centimeters tall!"

And he did. Yuno noticed the drastic change in Asta's height for the past years. Even though he was still taller, he was still positively surprised of Asta's growth, physically and mentally. He was proud of his rival.

But that doesn't stop him from teasing.

"Still short. And loud. Are you sure the people of Clover Kingdom aren't going deaf listening to you?"

"They aren't! They always give me gifts when they see me during patrols." Asta said, puffing out his chest.

Yuno tilts his head. "Patrols? Aren't you the Wizard king?"

The man laughs proudly, the protruding sound making others' heads swirl to their direction. He points at himself. "I can take all that work! Besides, patrolling is a bit more fun than boring paperwork or my daily job of stopping Gauche-senpai from trying to kill Nash. Wait, that's also fun!"

The raven-haired king looked at him with curiosity. "Gauche-senpai wants to kill Nash? Why's that?"

"Apparently," Asta sighed, pointing at the table where Gauche was sitting, staring daggers at Nash who gave Marie a cupcake. "he isn't comfortable yet with Marie having a boy comrade. I also heard that Nash kinda likes Marie, so that made things worse. Good thing Miz Grey's always there to snap him out of it, though."

Yuno winces in pity. Of all the people Nash had to fall for, it had to be the beautiful fallen noble with a creepily overprotective brother.

"Sounds tiring being the Wizard King."

"It is. But I'm getting used to it." Asta said, a serene smile on his face. He turns to Yuno again.

"By the way, you still have one kid? Most of us have at least two, though. Captain Yami has four, which is amazing yet a bit scary at the same time. Obviously you need more kids, because weren't you going to restore your family or something?"

The topic is out again, and Yuno finds himself smiling teasingly at his blushing wife. "We were just talking about that earlier. Right, Noelle?"

Noelle, frowning, looked the other way. Asta laughed.

"Still the easily embarrassed Noelle I know. Well, Mimosa's waiting for me. Later!"

Asta leaves, and she turned to Yuno. "W-We'll talk about this later."

Yuno pouts, and Noelle is frozen by the rare, annoyingly cute gesture. "Aw, just talk?"

"S-Shut up about that! Just- ugh!"

Yuno just smiled at her.

 _Why do I always get to hear the uncomfortable conversations?_ Nozel thought to himself as he looked at the royal Spade couple, one hand holding the bottle of wine away from a whining, pregnant Vanessa.

"Come on, sweetie! Just a little bit? Just one glass, promise!"

"..."

"Can I drink, pretty please?"

"... no."

"Hmmp! I am not talking to you."

"Vanessa."

"..."

"... Vanessa."

"..."

"Fine. Just one glass. Then I'm taking the bottle away."

_

"She's fast asleep." Noelle whispered to him, closing the door of Leone's bedroom. The celebration was over, and the guests from Clover had their own respective rooms to sleep in and almost everyone had already retired.

"Well, she did spend the day running around, talking and playing." Yuno answered her as they walked to their room. His wife was smiling, he noticed by the dim light of the lantern she was holding.

Leone's birthday also served as a reunion with their old comrades, some of them the two hadn't seen in years, most of them having their own bubbly, little kids.

It was fun.

Yuno embraced her from behind, burying his face in her neck. "Did you have fun?"

Noelle hums in response as they walk, with him still hugging her. He plants a kiss on her exposed skin.

"Now can we have fun?"

He felt her jolt as she pulled away from him, arms in a fighting stance. "Y-You still haven't forgotten about that?"

"I don't forget about deals." He said, hugging her again as he planted kisses on her nape, down to her shoulder. Noelle shivered, not because of the cold and she thanks the gods that they were the only ones at the hall.

That doesn't stop her from patting his head in urgency. "Yuno!" She hissed, and she almost groans when she felt his teeth graze her skin. _"Not here!"_

"Okay, then." He replied, scooping her up in a quick, effortless motion and he takes three large strides before opening their door with his magic. He puts Noelle down, and before she could speak his lips already found its way to hers, promptly shutting her up. He lets go after a minute to let her breathe, and she is trying hard to look angry as she glared at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Noelle."

She raises an eyebrow, but he noticed the blush already spreading on her cheeks.

"I love you."

Noelle lets out a surprised squeak, not used to Yuno vocalizing his feelings. This time it's her who initiates the hug, and she paid no mind when she felt his lips move against her skin again. She ruffles his soft hair with her hand, hiding her smile. "L-Love you too, I guess. Don't get carried away, we still have to see them off tomorrow morning."

Yuno nuzzled on her skin, smiling. "Try to stop me, if you can."

The door clicks shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I had a posted story with mild S content, but writing this still made me feel a bit embarrassed.
> 
> Looking back, this was supposed to be a one-shot only. I'm surprised that I actually had the motivation to write up to 5 chapters! I wish I was this motivated with homework.
> 
> To those who reached the story's end, hi and thanks for bearing with my english!


End file.
